


Song Of The Wild

by akamine_chan



Series: Howl [2]
Category: Hard Core Logo (1996)
Genre: Community: ds_snippets, M/M, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-02
Updated: 2008-11-02
Packaged: 2017-10-05 09:04:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe had gotten antsy, had needed to get away from the city, needed to run through the forest and hunt without worrying about being hit by a car or being picked up by the dogcatcher again</p>
            </blockquote>





	Song Of The Wild

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Fantastically speedy beta provided by the lovely and talented Sionnain. Any remaining mistakes are mine. Really. From the same werewolf universe as _Howl_ and Simplystar's remixes. You can find the other stories [here](http://delicious.com/akamine_chan/howl_series).
> 
> Prompt: Mars

Joe had gotten antsy, had needed to get away from the city, needed to run through the forest and hunt without worrying about being hit by a car or being picked up by the dogcatcher again. So Billy had brought him out here, to Middle-Of-Fucking-Nowhere, and watched him _change_ and run off into the woods, yipping happily.

Billy sprawled on the hood of the beat-up old Chevy that Joe had sweet-talked some chick into loaning to them for the weekend, a ratty old blanket between him and the chilled metal, and waited.

He picked out constellations, letting his mind wander. The Big Dipper. The Little Dipper. Cassiopeia was a familiar w-shape and Libra a crooked rectangle. He recognized others that his father had shown him, back when he still had given a damn about Billy.

The moon looked enormous and Billy thought he just might be able to stretch out a hand and touch it. In spite of the moon's brightness, he could make out the reddish tinge of one of the stars; he was sure that one was actually Mars.

Close by, a wolf howled, lonely and mournful. The sound sent shivers down his back. It was near enough to be Joe.

Billy had asked him, once, why wolves howled like that. Joe had stared at him for a long, long time, face unreadable, measuring. "We sing about our packs, about the freedom of the wind, the call of the wild. The taste of fear, the scent of blood. Hunting. Life. Death."

"Oh." It made Billy feel small, this part of Joe he couldn't share.

Near dawn, Joe loped out of the forest, a blue-eyed, black-masked wolf, big and powerful and graceful. Billy tried not to be jealous.

-fin-


End file.
